


PBJ, Or: Four Horns, Two Friskydicks

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Drunk</p><p>Judy Hopps comes home after a long day to discover her neighbors wasted in her apartment. She's sorely tempted to throw them out... But they've both got a serious case of Frisky-Dick, and she's been working too hard to tend to her own needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PBJ, Or: Four Horns, Two Friskydicks

She groaned as she shuffled into her apartment building, once more lamenting the lack of a working elevator.

Judy had been had been working late the past week. There was nothing strange about that in the least, as the rabbit had a well-earned reputation for being a workaholic.

The problem was that rabbits were 'in season' this time of year. It wasn't an actual SEASON season, but it was still the time that she found that her lusts were far more easily stoked. To this day, she wasn't sure if that was a thing for all bunnies, or just a quirk that had cropped up in the Hopps family.

She had long ago honed the art of ignoring her own needs for the sake of focusing on her life's ambition and job, but even she couldn't entirely block out the growing needs between her legs every day. Thankfully, she was allowed to pretend to herself that nobody at work had noticed her scent, since none of them were bunnies.

She'd probably have a breakdown if she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

She shuffled up the steps, fishing her key from her pocket. All she wanted to do was tumble into her bed, and--

Her apartment door was open.

She took a deep breath, steeling her resolve as she quickly hopped inside, preparing to take down whatever unlucky burglar had decided that her room… would…

Oh.

One of the two intruders in her room glanced up from his place sprawled across her bed, and quickly nudged at the other one. “Oh, heyyy Judy!” he enthused, while his partner in crime just grunted and rolled over instead.

She sighed. “Bucky. Pronk.” She counted to three in her head. “Please tell me why you're in my rooooh my god you're naked.”

They were. And, now that she looked, it was obvious the two had been working on a little mutual masturbation before she came in. “Huh? Oh, yeah… We don't remember where our clothes went,” Bucky offered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Judy could see a shirt that didn't belong to her poking out from under her bed. The only way Bucky wouldn't know that was if he hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever when he was… Disrobing. Or being disrobed. “That… Okay. Why are you naked and IN MY ROOM?” she questioned, trying not to let the strain in her voice show.

Pronk took then as an opportune time to sit up. “Whuh… Oh, hey Judy. We were just… Like, our room was locked, and this one wasn't, and we were too horny to find somewhere further, so…” He grinned at her half-lecherously, half genuinely.

Some small part of her mind noted that they seemed a lot less argumentative when they were completely wasted. She stepped forward, fully intent on leading them out her room and

Oh, huh. They were… Still really hard. They looked a lot bigger up close.

Bucky noticed her staring as she came to a stop, even as Pronk slowly slumped back down onto the bed. “Heh… Yeah, you like that? That's our friskydick. 'Cause, when we drink, we get frisky, yeah?” A bead of precum was welling up at the tip right in front of her, even as he spoke.

She bit her lip, banishing an unfinished thought about how she'd like a drink, too. “Guys, this is my bed. I need to sleep,” she explained, slowly, to the drunk antelopes.

Bucky wasn't deterred in the slightest. “Then you can sleep with us! I love sleeping with us. Pronk, here… He's a great sleep buddy,” he added. Judy could believe it, since it looked like he was already practicing.

His words echoed in her mind. She could sleep with them. She felt her thighs suddenly rubbing together, biting her lip as her arousal came back with a vengeance. Fuck, not now--

…Fuck, why NOT now? As much as her rational mind tried to argue, she knew she was horny, and there were two hot, stiff dicks in front of her, attached to owners that were more then willing to sleep with her.

And it might be because she was mentally exhausted, but she couldn't think of any real reasons NOT to, either. It's not like she was dating anyone. If she was, she wouldn't be so pent up like this…

Fuck it.

She climbed onto the bed next to them. “Don't make me regret this,” she murmured, pressing her cheek against Pronk's bare chest.

A few moments later, she felt hooves wrap around her sides, picking her up. Jeez, didn't they know it was beyond rude to pick up a smaller mammal with asking? “Hey, put me down--”

He pulled her against his chest with surprising gentleness and care as he kissed her.

She took a moment to wonder if she should be insulted. The moment passed, and she surrendered to the kiss. Her relaxation into his sensual affections was soon interrupted, though, and she panted out a very small moan into his muzzle as she felt his fingers teasing at her soaked pussy, dipping right into her panties. Fuck, his fingers were so much larger then her own.

Pronk seemed to come to life for a few seconds, tugging off her clothes ever-so-slowly. By the time she noticed he'd stopped, she was nude and he had slumped back down onto the bed, eyes closed, her panties dangling from a hoof over the side of her bed.

She started to relax into it. This… This wasn't so bad. Being held close and kissed and touched, and all she had to do was snuggle up and accept it. She could get used to the idea, if only she actually had that kind of relationship with her neighbors when they were sober--

She squirmed as she felt Bucky's paw tugged out of her. Pronk seemed to have finally mustered the energy to participate, and he was now sleepily nuzzling between her legs. “Mmh… C'mon, Bucky. I wanna kiss her, too,” he mumbled.

She moaned out into Bucky's kiss as Pronk suddenly pressed his lips to hers, slowly licking her slickness from her thighs before grinding his tongue against her taut inner flesh. He really was making out with her, just like his partner was.

But he was doing it from the other end.

It was all she could do to keep from writhing. The fires of her lust were stoked, and she was now practically in heat with how desperately turned on she was. Pronk's slow, deliberate tongue-work was incredible, but it wasn't quite enough to sate her, no matter how large his tongue was inside her.

Bucky slowly withdrew from the kiss, and she heard a soft noise of displeasure. It took her a few seconds to realize she was the one who made it.

He gently nuzzled at her cheek, playfully 'grazing' at her short fur. “I think… I'll have what he's having,” he confided in her.

He rolled her onto her back on the bed. “W-What? Bucky, what are you-”

His answer made her shut up. He had joined Pronk down below, spreading her legs with his hooves. Now both of them were eating her out at the same time, their tongues pressing against each other as much as they were filling her out.

She felt a lot more full with two tongues then she had with one, and she was constantly shuddering with arousal, unable to stop herself. The tongues inside of her danced, hot and wet and lively, constantly rubbing up against her in all the best places as the antelopes made out with each other and ate her out together in equal measure.

She was steadily overwhelmed, writhing under their ministrations. “Aaahf, fuck, I'm gonna...”

She wasn't gonna. She sat up, blinking dazedly as the two antelopes withdrew.

“...Uh, guys? You didn't finish...” she murmured.

Pronk grinned lecherously at her- A smile completely full of lust, unlike the first naughty smile he'd shown. “Oh, we're going to finish all right.”

Bucky nodded, leaning forward and rubbing his shaft between her thighs. “We're gonna finish inside you!” He paused for a long moment to contemplate. “...Like… Like, if you want that.”

She bit her lip, glancing down at his cock. Jeez. Could she fit both inside? She'd heard some stories, obviously, growing up in a rural bunny town, but…

“…Hold on.”

She carefully scooted off of the bed, bending over. Where was it? Maybe Pronk had dropped her shirt on top of-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a wolf whistle from Bucky, who was gazing appreciatively at her bared, upturned ass. “Fuck, I'd tap that.”

Pronk nodded. “We're gonna tap that.”

“I know!”

She blushed deeply. “Way to make a girl feel appreciated, boys,” she replied. Oh, wait, here they were… They were under her bed. She reached a paw up as she stood, and was surprised to feel herself behind lifted up and laid down into a snuggle between the two of them. She idly nuzzled into the chest she found her cheek pressed up against. Looked like it was Bucky, this time.

“Thanks for the lift,” she said, even as she pushed herself away into a seated position, “But we're not done yet.”

She held up her retrieved prizes: A bottle of high-quality lubricant, for when she was feeling adventurous with-

“Oh, wait. That's not vitamin based, right? The E one? Pronk's allergic.”

She paused to stare at Bucky, who just shrugged. “What? You think we just go in dry?”

She elected not to think about that right now. “No, it's the hybrid kind.” She didn't know what it was a hybrid of, that's just what it said on the box.

And in her other paw, she held a pill organizer made for a slightly larger mammal. But instead of pills…

Pronk idly hoofed at it. “Why do you have so many condoms?”

She blushed. “I… May or may not have them organized by size.”

They both stared at her.

“Look, I can hope, okay? I haven't exactly had a chance to use any of them.”

Pronk snickered, taking out the biggest ones at the end, neatly stacked on top of each other. They were still in their packaging, of course. “Hey, Bucky, you think this is for horses, or elephants?”

Pronk responded by swiping it from his hoof, unwrapping it and only fumbling a little. “Yeah, well--”

He leaned over, and demonstrated surprising dexterity for his level of inebriation, unrolling the condom halfway down Bucky's horn. Unlike Pronk's horns, they were long and phallic, only gently curved.

Judy stared at it. For a moment, she couldn't but imagine--

No, of course not. She'd die.

Probably.

She crossed her arms. “Well, if that's how you're gonna use it, it looks more like it's for rhinos, instead.”

Pronk snorted. Bucky wheezed with laughter, obviously finding it far funnier then she was.

She rolled her eyes, stealing back her condom organizer. “Give me those. Here--”

She pulled out an appropriate-looking size, and threw it at their chests.

“--Try these on.”

They did. Bucky had a harder time getting the wrapping open, but he only struggled for a few seconds before Pronk stole it from him, opened it, and slipped it onto his dick for him.

She set the rest of them aside, back on the floor. “Lie back.”

They complied. While Bucky seemed a little too worked up to sit perfectly still, wiggling slightly, Pronk looked like he was ready to start dozing off again if she let him.

She squeezed out a generous helping of lube from the plus-sized bottle onto her paws, rubbing them together. She leaned over, using each to start pressing it into each dick--

“COLD cold why is it so cold?”

“Oh, for god's sake, man up,” she muttered grumpily, rubbing harder and faster. Maybe if she got some friction in, they wouldn't complain.

The whole idea of trying to add a little friction while applying so much lubricant wasn't really her best idea. However, as she squeezed and stroked as fast as she could get her paws to go, the bucks bit their lips, squirmed, and generally came to the consensus that they didn't mind how ineffective her idea was.

Once she was satisfied the cocks under her paws were appropriately slick, she hopped into position, pressing herself against Bucky's chest. She pressed her nose to his, and mustered up the most serious tone she could.

“Boys… Fuck me.”

They looked at each other. Then, she felt Pronk move, spreading her legs with his hooves as he aligned his shaft at her pussy. Bucky did the same from the front, lightly humping between her thighs for a few seconds become matching his partner.

“Just take it-- Ooooh god.”

She moaned openly into the air as they both pressed inside at once, a sound full of lust and need. But it wasn't as full as she was. It was all she could do to hold on, pressing her face into Bucky's chest with a groan

She made grabby-paws at Bucky's fur, and was grateful when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Behind her, Pronk seemed to be picking up speed faster then Bucky was, and it was only a few seconds before she had to brace herself against Bucky to keep from being humped forward.

Her makeshift bed seemed to take Pronk's thrusting as a challenge, though, and she squeaked as he suddenly stood up, holding her in her arms. For a moment, she was mostly irked by the fact there was only one dick inside of her… But only for a moment, because Pronk had joined him, and was freshly penetrating her once more.

“Aah, guys? What- What are we doing?” she panted, gazing up at Bucky.

“This works better.” Bucky stated, nodding. If Pronk nodded too, she didn't see.

She elected to just give up and accept it. She buried her face in Bucky's chest once more with a light groan, letting her body go limp even as her inner walls clenched fruitlessly around the stiff shafts spreading her open.

When one of them was thrusting in, the other was pulling out, and both bucks were panting heavily at the friction. She had a feeling they weren't going to last long. She wasn't sure she was going to, either. She knew how to know for sure, though.

“Harder.”

Their ears perked, and oh fuck.

Pleasure overwhelmed her. She stopped thinking. Her eyes drifted closed, and her universe was replaced by heat and motion, bliss and satisfaction.

When she came, the release of her pent up lust combined with her exhaustion from the rest of the day, and she managed to pass out in Bucky's arms just after the two of them hit their own peaks, grunting and panting.

( * * * )

Her alarm was going off. Ugh. She didn't want to get up and turn it off. Her bed was too warm and comfortable.

There was a click, and it turned off. Oh, that was so much better. She mumbled her thanks and rolled over, nuzzling into wait.

She opened her eyes. Oh.

Bucky and Pronk were on either side of her. Pronk, having longer arms then she did, had managed to stretch out and turn off the alarm without getting out of bed.

She yawned. “You stayed.”

Pronk shrugged. “Your bed was closest.”

Bucky blushed, rubbing his neck with a hoof. “I didn't want to just leave you like that.”

That was… Oddly comforting, in a way. She sat up, and oh.

She'd forgotten about morning wood.

She bit her lip and debated. Oh, to hell with it.

She leaned over, lightly stroking the buck off with a paw. While Bucky bit his lip, she made a give-it-here gesture to Pronk with the other paw.

“Hand me my phone. I'm calling in sick. And Bucky?”

"Yeah?"

"Take the condom off your horn."

 

 

 

 

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

“That… Okay. Why are you naked and IN MY ROOM?” she questioned, trying not to let the strain in her voice show.

Pronk took then as an opportune time to sit up. “Whuh… Oh, hey Judy. We were just… Like, our room was locked, and this one wasn't, and we were too horny to find somewhere further, so…” He grinned at her half-lecherously, half genuinely.

Some small part of her mind noted that they seemed a lot less argumentative when they were completely wasted.

Unfortunately for them, that wasn't really enough for her right now. She was tired. So, so tired, and not physically.

“You know what? No. No, we're not doing this. Out.”

“But--”

( * * * )

Bucky stumbled out of her room and fell over as Pronk was launched into his back by the force of two surprisingly strong rabbit paws.

“And stay out.”

The buck slowly climbed to his hooves, leaning against a wall. Pronk, meanwhile, seemed like he'd elected to remain on the floor.

Bucky looked down at his naked form. “Pronk?”

“Urgh. Yeah?”

“We're still locked out our room, aren't we?”

“Yes. Yes, we are.”

 

 

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:

She sighed. “Bucky. Pronk.” She counted to three in her head. “Please tell me why you're in my rooooh my god you're naked.”

They were. And, now that she looked, it was obvious the two had been working on a little mutual masturbation before she came in. “Huh? Oh, yeah… We don't remember where our clothes went,” Bucky offered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She winced. “Ooh, that's too bad. I mean, I'd love to have you, boys, but I'm still technically on duty until I get out of my uniform.”

Bucky scratched his head. “…So?”

She shrugged, managing a completely inarticulate gesture with a paw. “Well, that means you're technically trespassing, so I'm going to have to respond with the full force required by law.”

Pronk sat up from his place half-asleep on her bed. “What's going o--”

The TUSK unit broke down her door with a battering ram. “POLICE, GET ON THE GROUND NOW!”

Pronk yelped at the sight of the mammals loaded for bear in steel plate, jumping out of bed. “Oh SHIT-”

Officer McHorn crashed through the window. In a single motion, he sliced through both ropes he'd used to rappel inside with tactical knives, threw them aside as he withdrew two cans of spray, and dual-wielded the spray cans akimbo as he sprayed both gaylopes in the face.

“OH GOD IT BURNS”

“THE PAIN, WHY CAN THERE BE SO MUCH PAIN?”

Judy shrugged to Francine, who looked fearsome in her raiding gear. “I tried to warn them. So, are we still on with dinner with Delgato?”


End file.
